Mutatio formae
by Pandora0000
Summary: Después de un accidente en clase de pociones, Hermione tendrá de cuidar a Harrieta, Dramieta y Romieta. Además de vigilar a la nueva profesora de pociones: Sevrina Spein
1. Accidente de pociones

Bienvenidas a este nuevo fic, espero les guste.

Nota: no tengo ganancias económicas derivadas del presente escrito. Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama.

Aclarado el punto iniciemos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Accidente de pociones**

La mazmorra donde se imparte la clase de pociones estaba "llena" con los pocos alumnos que estudiaban Pociones nivel EXTASIS. El invierno estaba iniciando, al ser la última clase de la tarde, la iluminación escasa disminuía aún mas con los vapores de diferentes colores que salían de los calderos.

Al ser una poción sencilla pero laboriosa, cada caldero pertenecía a un equipo de 4 alumnos. El murciélago profesor de pociones se encontraba tan distraído que los equipos se formaron antes de que pudiera incluir a las pocas serpientes en los equipos de los leones. Sin embargo, el trío dorado no se libró del usual acoso del profesor y este les asignó al hurón oxigenado, príncipe de las sierpes.

El profesor Snape, claramente tenía algo ocupando su mente, de lo contrario nadie podría explicarse el hecho de que su pelo luciera más largo y grasiento que de costumbre, que su irónico rostro portara una barba de tres días y que su capa (su legendaria y ondeante capa) no ondeara en absoluto. Tan descuidado se notaba, que no prestaba atención a los alumnos mientras estos preparaban la poción de disfraz _Habitu_.

-Quita tu cabeza de calabaza Weasel, no me dejas ver lo que Potty esta haciendo mal, la carne de roedor no es transparente. – Con voz susurrada y arrastrada, Draco Malfoy daba órdenes desde su asiento, indicando muy _amablemente_ como picar, moler y trocear los ingredientes sin participar en la preparación.

El color de la cara de Ron, solo fue comparable a su cabello.

Hermione cargada con un sinfín de ingredientes se acercaba desde el armario del profesor a la mesa, intervino, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera despertar de su letargo al murciélago con una pelea a puñetazos.

-Ignóralo Ron, solo trata de ocultar su inutilidad dando órdenes sin sentido. Además, si alguien sabe de carne de roedor debe ser él…

La falda de la castaña se trabó con la orilla del pupitre donde el hurón se encontraba acomodado, deteniendo de forma muy abrupta su trayecto y haciéndola caer sobre las piernas del hurón arrojando por los aires todos los ingredientes que traía en los brazos.

Todo paso como a cámara lenta, Ron extendió los brazos para evitar que los ingredientes cayeran en el caldero, pero Harry lo derribó al lanzarse para quitar a Hermione del regazo del sorprendido rubio, quien quedó paralizado de la impresión.

El largo pelo de Snape flotó alrededor de su rostro al girar este rápidamente la cabeza; sin embargo solo logró ver como el caldero empezó a arrojar a borbotones espuma color morado y humo color verde limón.

-¡Todos fuera! – gritó el ahora despierto profesor a los alumnos, que veían como hipnotizados la escena.

Se acercó, varita en ristre a punto de desaparecer la poción en el momento justo en el que el caldero explotó.

El príncipe de Slytherin, el trío dorado y el murciélago de las mazmorras, quedaron totalmente cubiertos con la espuma morada.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

La caótica escena en el aula de pociones era totalmente merecedora de una fotografía mágica, aunque los actores estaban tan quietos que podrían ser estatuas.

Draco Malfoy al fin tenía ahora su cabello de un vivo tono lila, su rostro era todo un poema; además sostenía a Hermione Granger acostada sobre su regazo.

Harry _Salvador-Del-Mundo-Mágico _Potter, con la nuca de un color casi purpura, cubría con su cuerpo la cabeza despeinada de la castaña, quien milagrosamente solo tenía algunos restos de espuma en la túnica.

La cara, el cabello y la larga túnica negra del profesor Snape, escurrían espuma, dándole un aspecto de indefensión que nadie hubiera creído posible en él.

-Tengan mucho cuidado inútiles, que nadie toque nada. ¿Quién fue el analfabeto que agregó espinas de nido de bowtrukle a la poción? ¡Montón de estúpidos!

Por lo visto el humor del profesor no estaba en sintonía con su apariencia.

-¿Espinas de nido de bowtrukle? –preguntó, desorientado aún el Slytherin.

Con espuma morada escurriendo por su cara y cabello, Ronald Weasley sacó su varita de su empapada túnica y la levantó dispuesto a limpiarse la poción de encima.

-¡Ron, no uses magia! –gritó desesperada la castaña, mientras trataba de incorporase.

Ahora fue el profesor, quien se arrojó en una tacleada para detener al pelirrojo.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Desgraciadamente, los ejercicios que mantenían en forma el cuerpo del ex espía no son los mismos que dan precisión a un jugador de futbol americano, y con un lamentable, pero elegante movimiento, arrojó a Ron sobre el pupitre donde se encontraban apoyados los otros tres.

Al instante cuatro explosiones sonaron de forma casi ininterrumpida. El humo color limón saturó el aula y restringió totalmente le visibilidad.

La puerta del aula se abrió y se escuchó la voz del director de Hogwarts lanzando un hechizo para sacar el humo.

-_Ventus_.

Sobre el piso de la mazmorra, junto a un caldero volcado, se encontraba Hermione Granger junto a tres chicas una morena, una pelirroja y una rubia.

Una mujer muy blanca, de largo pelo negro se incorporaba sacudiéndose una empapada capa negra varias tallas más grandes que ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Albus?—preguntó de una fría y desagradablemente conocida manera.

Con los azules ojos muy abiertos y visibles por encima de las gafas de media luna, el director miraba sorprendido a la mujer de pie en medio del aula.

-¿Severus? ¿Eres tú?

-Por supuesto que soy yo… - dijo la mujer viéndose repentinamente las manos y quedándose pasmada.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Si, ya se, debería estar subiendo un epilogo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Esta idea surgió sola ahora que ahora la subí. No se desesperen lo siguiente es el epilogo de _Pociones Peligrosas_.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	2. Intercambio escolar

Bienvenidas de nuevo, espero les guste este capitulo.

Nota: no tengo ganancias económicas derivadas del presente escrito. Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama.

Mil gracias a **Itzaik**, **lobita22**, **Smithback** y **MusicBlack95** por sus reviews, a _Catuhh_, _DeidadSack_, _jqblackslytherin_, _lobita22_, _MusicBlack95_, _Nadira Evans Albarn_ y _sopitaXXmor_ por poner la historia en sus favoritos y a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior.

Aclarado el punto iniciemos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Intercambio escolar**

-Vamos Severus, que no es el fin del mundo

-Claro Albus, como no eres tu el que ahora tiene senos es muy fácil para ti simplificarlo.

-Piénsalo, tienes a la mejor bruja de la generación y al único que puede competir con ella en la elaboración de pociones, metidos en esto contigo. Juntos encontraran la anti-poción, no te angusties.

Después del caos que causo la explosión en el aula de pociones, y los posteriores efectos de esta, el director del colegio trataba de hallar el mejor camino a seguir, pero la enojada y empapada mujer frente a él no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

-No podemos usar más magia de la estrictamente necesaria, no podemos salir del castillo por los límites mágicos y no podemos volver a nuestra forma correcta hasta que determinemos qué nos cambió. ¿Como quieres que mantenga la calma?.

-Estoy seguro de que no habrá problema si tú continúas dando clases mientras revierten los efectos de este accidente y los muchachos pueden ocupar la vieja torre de los premios anuales mientras tanto. Diremos que forman parte de un intercambio con el Harsvarts, el colegio americano donde es directora Miss Clayton, ella no dudaría en hacerme el favor de confirmarlo. Ahora ve, es necesario que hables con los chicos mientras yo arreglo la conferencia interoceánica vía red flu.

Severus Snape, en la figura de una hermosa y pálida mujer de largo cabello negro, se dirigió a la mazmorra en donde lo esperaban cuatro adolescentes aturdidos.

-¡Demonios!

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Hermione Granger no podía detener su mente, esta corría a toda velocidad intentando determinar como detener este desastre. Sabía que la poción en la que originalmente trabajaban no es más que de disfraz, diferente de la _multijugos_ por el hecho de que cambiaba temporalmente las características propias, por ejemplo si uno quería tener los ojos de diferente forma y color o el cabello de diferente largo. Si las espinas de bowtruckle habían causado la explosión, necesitaba determinar que elemento había hecho que la poción convirtiera a los chicos en chicas

-Ya cálmate Ron, seguro que ahorita Snape trae el antídoto – Decía una pelirroja de ojos verdes que ahora era, presumiblemente, Harry Potter.

Ron, una larguiricha chica rubia de ojos azules, no dejaba de berrear y sujetarse la –ahora- plana entrepierna.

-Dudo que esto se deba a un veneno Potty, yo que tu no estaría tan tranquilo – Una aristocrática y arrastrada voz surgió de una chica muy blanca, con el pelo negro y los ojos plateados, delatando la forma que adoptó Draco Malfoy tras el incidente con la poción.

-Cállate Malfoy – lo fulminó _la-pelirroja-que-vivió_ – recuerda que en la forma en que estamos actualmente no tendré nada en contra de pegar a una chica.

-Pues entonces que se cuide la sangre sucia, la culpa es de ella – decía indolentemente el ex-rubio mientras su femenino y delicado rostro lucía una mueca de desagrado al desanudarse la corbata aun empapada y llena de espuma purpura.

Al parecer todos decidieron ignorar al hurón, puesto que nadie se dignó dirigirle siquiera una mirada despectiva.

-Espinas de bowtruckle, susceptibilidad a la magia; la poción original cambia la apariencia; sangre seca de grindilow… - la castaña, que era la única que no había cambiado, hablaba para si, mientras se acercaba al caldero volcado con restos de espuma arrojando un poco de humo todavía.

El sonido de incredulidad que salió de ella fue escuchado por todos, e incluso la moqueante rubia dejo de llorar para ver el motivo por el cual Hermione parecía en shock.

- _Mutatio formae_ – fue lo único que atinó de decir mientras veía su varita metida en el caldero.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Como cualquier estúpido sabría Potter, la _mutatio formae_ es una poción de cambio de apariencia ya en desuso debido a sus poco previsibles reacciones. Era usada para cambiar la propia forma (que no apariencia) en lo que esta _hubiera sido_ de ser otra cosa viviente. Por ejemplo, aquí tenemos el ejemplo viviente de lo que sería el señor Malfoy, de ser una chica, sobra decir que su herencia Black superaría a la Malfoy, notoria en el cuando es un chico.

-¿Entonces porque yo soy rubia? – preguntó Ron sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Por Merlín Weasel, hasta yo he escuchado que tu hermana es la única Weaselette en tres generaciones, la única anterior es tu tía Muriel, ese vejestorio de pelo amarillo pollito.

-Ah, es cierto - dijo el ex-pelirrojo limpiándose los ojos con la manga de la túnica.

-Entonces, ¿como regresamos a la normalidad Profesor?

Ese era el verdadero problema.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El gran comedor, se podía apreciar el cielo estrellado sobre los alumnos y maestros de Hogwarts.

En la mesa del profesorado, faltaba el profesor de pociones, en la de los leones el trío dorado y en la de las serpientes el hurón. Todo mundo se preguntaba donde estaban. Algunos afirmaban que se encontraban en San Mungo por lesiones; otros que estaban en una misión _ultrasecreta_, para la _ultrasecreta_ orden del fénix; la mayoría consideraba que se encontraban en un castigo con el profesor, por el desastre en la clase de pociones.

Antes de que los elfos enviaran la comida desde las cocinas a las mesas, el director se levantó para hablar.

-Estimados alumnos, permítanme retrasar un poco su cena, pero tenemos una maravillosa noticia que compartir con ustedes. En un hecho sin antecedentes con nuestra hermana escuela Harsvarts, se ha realizado un intercambio académico de tres alumnos y un profesor. Hemos mantenido las negociaciones como una sorpresa para los que serían convocados para tal acontecimiento – el mago más poderoso del salón, parecía verdaderamente emocionado mientras continuaba con su discurso – Les presento a la profesora... ejem… mmm… Sevrina Spein y a las jóvenes Harrieta James, Romieta Billings y Dramieta Luciens, quienes pasaran unas semanas con nosotros.

En medio de silbidos, aplausos y porras, una muy malencarada profesora avanzaba con la nariz en alto arrastrando con ella a tres aturulladas adolescentes.

Dumbledore, con un floreo de varita, apareció una mesa pequeña entre las mesas de las casas, donde se fueron a sentar las invitadas.

-Señorita Granger – el director se dirigió a Hermione, a quien nadie había visto entrar – creo que le gustará recibir a tan distinguidas invitadas y asesorarlas en lo que requieran mientras permanezcan en el castillo.

Mientras la chica con el pelo de arbusto tomaba asiento junto a las alumnas de intercambio, empezaron las especulaciones acerca de porque el colegio americano de magia y hechicería vestía a sus alumnas y maestras como hombres.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	3. SPM

Nota: no tengo ganancias económicas derivadas del presente escrito. Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama.

Capítulo dedicado a Varne Cullen, karitol0921, angel de acuario, Sakura Winner, VickDan, eliza kgranger, Itzaik y lady Cerdita.

Aclarado el punto iniciemos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**SPM**

-¿Por qué teníamos que convertirnos en chicas Hermy?- La rubia Ron lloraba colgada de Hermione, mojando su túnica mientras caminaban a la vieja torre de premios anuales.

-Porque cuando el murciélago resbaló todos tocamos a Mione. – Harry se sujetaba el largo cabello pelirrojo para que no le estorbara en los ojos al caminar.

-Ak! Ahora ya se porque Potty tiene cara de mártir y la Sa…belotodo de amargada, aguantar a este idiota debe ser estresante. – Malfoy caminaba tras el trío dorado, sus finos miembros se deslizaban como si flotara en el aire.

-¿Y el profesor? – la castaña, harta de todo este asunto, deseaba empezar la anti poción cuanto antes. -¿se quedará en la torre con ustedes?

-Dirás con nosotros, cabeza de arbusto, no te escaparas de esta tan fácilmente.

-Pero, pero… ¡la torre solo tiene dos habitaciones!

-Anda Mione, di que sí – le rogó Ron, limpiándose los mocos con la manga – también hay una sala común, ¿cierto?

-Ya veremos Ron, tal vez el profesor no se muestre de acuerdo.

Con esa pequeña llama de esperanza, Hermione caminó más rápido.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Por supuesto que debe de quedarse con nosotros Granger.

El profesor lograba que su capa ondeara, aún en ese ambiente sin ventilación y que la dichosa capa le quedaba mucho más grande.

-El director mismo le ordenó quedarse y ayudarnos, eso incluye la anti-poción y lo demás. Por ejemplo, como debemos vestirnos.

-En eso tiene razón – concedió Hermione – mire que presentarse vestidos con ropa de hombre de gran tamaño, como si los demás no fueran a sospechar.

-¿Y qué querías sangre sucia? ¿Ropa color rosa, de tejido con encajes como la de Umbridge? – Draco parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡No le digas así!

Tras gritar, un borrón pelirrojo se lanzó a tomar a Malfoy del cuello, a quien tiró al suelo. La serpiente, aprovechó que el largo cabello caía sobre su cara para aferrarse a los mechones y tirar de ellos hasta que Potter soltara su cuello.

Hermione y Snape los separaron trabajosamente y sujetaron a cada uno para evitar que se hicieran más daño. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el repentino arranque de furia de Harry, quien desde el fin de la guerra, era por lo general muy tranquilo. Incluso con Malfoy, con quien ya no peleaban tanto.

-¡No peleen chicooos!

Dijo la rubia antes de comenzar de nuevo a llorar y a berrear por todo lo alto.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Después de todo ese desorden, todas permanecían en relativa calma mientras Malfoy, Snape y Hermione estudiaban cuanto tratado mencionara la _mutatio,_ con el fin de formular la anti poción lo más pronto posible. Pero lo que descubrían cada vez era menos esperanzador:

-¡Por Dios!, este autor dice que el cambio, puede ser irreversible si se usa magia tras usar la poción.

-Pues esta autora dice que se dejó de usar por los riesgos que se corren, pero tampoco indica como elaborar la anti-poción.

Ron y La-chica-que-se-puso-neurótica, arreglaban algunas mantas en los sillones más grandes de la sala común para poder dormir todos tranquilamente. La rubia _Romieta_ no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo interesante de la organización para dormir o para bañarse.

De repente el profesor se presionó las sienes con fuerza y lanzó un lastimero sonido de dolor.

-Señorita Granger, tendría la amabilidad de lanzarle un _silentium_ a ese remedo de comadreja.

-Profesor, ¿se siente mal? ¿Recuerda que no debemos usar magia? – preguntó la castaña al notar la extrema palidez del rostro de la malencarada mujer.

-Es solo que ese montón de ruido me ha generado la mayor jaqueca de la historia del colegio.

Reprimiendo un ataque de sabelotudez, Hermione no le dijo nada sobre la jaqueca que sufrió Hermenegildo el gruñon cuando la dama gris gritó durante horas en su oído; se dirigió a Romieta a quien le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca y al atraer su atención le señalo la cocina, donde la tetera del te silbaba.

-Ron, prepara el té y sirve unas galletas.

Encantada de la vida, la rubia se fue directa a la caja de galletas que Dobby les había traído de las cocinas.

Mientras Hermione mojaba un paño de cocina para poner en las sienes del profesor, _Dramieta_ se levantó y se metió en el baño mascullando por lo bajo lo básicos que eran los instintos de algunos neandertales.

-Aquí tiene profesor, le daré algunas aspirinas cuando Winky traiga todo mi equipaje de la torre de Griffindor.

Arrojando la última manta sobre el sillón, Harrieta se acercó a la mesa de estudio.

-¿Porqué no mejor solicitamos una poción a Madame Pomfrey?

-Porque si nos contaminamos con magia, nos quedaremos en estas delicadas formas por siempre, señorita brillantez – respondió Snape, si que una mueca de dolor en su rostro de finas facciones eliminara por completo la ironía.

Antes de que cualquier respuesta fuera pensada por el cerebro de la pelirroja Potter, un estridente alarido rasgo el aire. Todos levantaron la vista: Harrieta sosteniéndose el cabello, Hermione con un libro en las manos, Romieta con la boca atiborrada de galletas y La Profesora con el trapo mojado en las severas sienes.

[Música de suspenso]

-¡Me estoy !

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Tranquilizar a una traumatizada hurona resulto una tarea digna de ser escrita en la historia del colegio. La castaña tuvo que darle té de tila y palmaditas en la espalda para explicarle que la menstruación no era el suplicio asesino que imaginaba su febril mente de serpiente sobrecalentada por hormonas.

Finalmente, la única experimentada en el tema comprendió lo que les estaba afectando a todos. SÍNDROME PRE MENSTRUAL. Dolor de cabeza, irritación, desmesuradas ganas de llorar y comer cosas dulces. Deberían haberle sido familiares, ya que eran síntomas que sufría cada mes desde el inicio de su adolescencia.

Lo peor era que todos, no, _todas_ tenían los síntomas ahora. De un momento a otro se desataría el caos. Tenía que prepararlas a todas.

-Ron, ahora si necesitamos mucho de ese té, debo hablar con ustedes de algo importante.

"Esto se va a poner feo". El pensamiento resonó en las mentes de todos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-No Ron, no podemos tomar ninguna poción para modificar el funcionamiento de nuestros cuerpos, eso sería usar magia.

-Entonces, me desangraré hasta morir Mione. Dijo la rubia en tono dramático dejándose caer al sillón aferrando un paquete de galletas.

-No Ron, solo será una leve hemorragia controlada, es normal y no disminuirá tu salud por si sola.

Una pelirroja muy apenada levantó la mano, como si fuera necesario y estuviera ante la trabajadora social que explica conocimientos básicos sobre anatomía a niñas pre adolescentes.

-Mione, y ¿cómo vamos a hacer para no mancharnos la ropa?

-Ahora que lo dices Harry, hay un hechizo que no tiene caso que aprendan porque obviamente no lo podemos usar, y unas cosas muggles llamadas toallas o compresas sanitarias que se pegan a la ropa interior.

-Entonces solo debemos esperar a esa elfina con sus cosas, ¿cierto Granger? – preguntó Snape. Podría decirse que su tono de voz era imperturbable, pero cierto rubor en sus delicadas mejillas desmentían su mascara de tranquilidad.

-Pues… venía al colegio… así que consideré que no serían necesarias. Pero Madam Pomfrey debe tener en la enfermería, porque las alumnas de primero no dominan de inmediato el hechizo.

-Bueno Mione, pues entonces debemos ir a la enfermería.

-Iré yo, solo quédense aquí y espérenme.

-Como si quisiéramos ir a exhibir nuestra nueva feminidad por todo el colegio, sabelotodo.

-Esta bien Malfoy, si quieres acompañarme por mi no hay problema.

-Vaya – ordenó Snape claramente aliviado – y no use magia, recuerde que su varita completó el cambio.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Tras buscar en todas las fuentes disponibles y no encontrar nada, Severus, ahora Sevrina, dejó el ultimo libro sobre la mesa y se masajeó las sienes con desanimo.

La pequeña criatura orejona que esperaban, hacia siglos que había llevado el equipaje de Granger, ahora solo faltaba que la chica regresara de la enfermería con las represas y le diera una de esas malditas aspirinas.

A causa del largo tiempo sosteniendo el libro, el pocionista tenía agarrotados los músculos del cuello, por lo que decidió estirarse y se levantó de la silla. De inmediato, una rara sensación de descarga se apoderó de su vientre. Sintió un líquido tibio resbalar por sus muslos y contuvo una maldición.

El desastre había comenzado.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Ron, llevaba varios minutos sentado en el mismo rincón del sofá.

Hasta el momento llevaba dos paquetes de esas galletas con chispitas de chocolate que Dobby llevó a la pequeña sala común. Se sentía muy ansioso, aunque generalmente comía mucho, no sentía la enorme necesidad de atiborrarse de cosas dulces.

Se sentía mas ligero que de costumbre y el pelo, que ahora le llegaba hasta debajo de los omóplatos, le parecía muy raro y ajeno a si mismo.

Sentía unos ligeros calambres en la parte baja de la espalda y muchas ganas de llorar. Pero de llorar por todo o por nada en particular.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que no podía disfrutar tener a la mano unos pechos de mujer o el que Harry no prestara atención más que a su largo y ridículamente rojo cabello.

O que Hermione no regresara aún.

O que Snape se haya quedado congelado en la acción de levantarse de su silla y su cara fuera de un ser martirizado.

O que Draco se haya apoderado otra vez del baño y aun no saliera de ahí.

No, definitivamente lo que estaba a punto de hacerlo llorar era el hecho de no querer levantarse y revelar la enorme mancha roja que estaba en el sillón.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

La chica más inteligente de esta generación de magos caminaba desanimada, sin ganas de llegar a su destino.

La enfermera de la escuela no había podido ofrecer la solución a sus problemas. Pero al menos tenía algo para preparar el día de mañana.

Debía admitirse a si misma que esta situación superaba sus fuerzas. La guerra contra _aquel-que-no-tenía-nariz_ acababa de terminar, los pasados mesas fueron de una inmensa tranquilidad y paz por lo que pensó que podía concentrarse en los EXTASIS sin problemas; ahora por culpa de una soberana idiotez estaban de nuevo metidos en un lío gordo.

Si no regresaban pronto a la normalidad, no podrían usar magia, ni practicar para los exámenes. Además, el cambio podría ser permanente.

Y ella que quería recuperar la su vida normal, graduarse, tal vez socializar, enamorarse de alguien alcanzable.

Ahora estaba aislada con un montón de hombres con bubis y SPM.

Genial simplemente genial.

-Y todavía falta que les diga que Madam Pomfrey no tenía compresas.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El elegido, el-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces no encontraba manera de acomodar esos malditos mechones largos de cabello. Hace un año, ni siquiera hubiera pensado que tenía la posibilidad de admitir para si mismo sus sentimientos; tuvo que acabar con el mago oscuro mas maligno de todos los tiempos para poder sentir el derecho de amar a alguien.

La furia ardía en su interior, y es que solo a el le podían pasar todo tipo de estas cosas.

-¡Maldita sea! Solo tenía este año para conquistarla. ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Se vería muy raro que le pidiera salir a la chica de sus sueños con ese delicado aspecto.

Mascullaba, muy molesto en la pequeña cocina. Abrió un estante para sacar una taza y al sacarla se percató que la porcelana era de un color café amielado que le recordó unos expresivos ojos.

Luego vio sus delicados dedos y la furia volvió a retorcer sus entrañas.

Algo se libero dentro de sus entrañas y sintió lo que Hermione denominó "bajón".

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de la alacena y pegó un tremendo aullido de dolor al pellizcarse un pecho.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el baño, mirando a la chica mas linda que hubiera visto jamás.

En parte era frustrante saber que se tratara de su propio reflejo. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de echar un largo vistazo a los turgentes y cremosos senos que ahora poseía.

El truco estaba en no mirarse a si mismo, si no al espejo.

Luego estaba ese rostro, que aunque familiar, era lo mas delicado y bello que hubiera mirado. Con esas largas pestañas negras y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Diablos, esto es demasiado pervertido. Hasta para mí.

Tras esta reflexión, nada común en él, se acomodo la camisa y abrió la puerta, al mismo tiempo que una desanimada castaña entraba a la sala común.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste sabelotodo, creo que olvidaste mencionar la sensibilidad en los senos.

-Mione, ¿trajiste las tollas?

-Digamos… que… bueno… Madam Pomfrey no tenía…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Santa Morgana!

Antes de que Ron volviera a caer en un ataque de histeria, la castaña sacó de su túnica cuatro pequeñas cajas (si, el hechizo para hacer grandes sus bolsillos seguía siendo genial), y dio una a cada ocupante de la sala.

-Estos son tampones, solo sigan las instrucciones de la caja, eh, en realidad son mas cómodos que las compresas.

Después de eso la castaña se dirigió a la puerta de una manera sospechosamente rápida.

-¿A dónde va Granger? – El tono de voz de Snape no dejó de translucir ninguna emoción.

-Al baño de prefectos, soy la única de nosotros que puede entrar y Winky ya llevó mi neceser allá. Iré a bañarme, ustedes pueden hacer turnos aquí. Regreso en seguida.

Y como una exhalación, salió disparada por la puerta.

-Pueden sortear los siguientes lugares, por supuesto iré yo primero.

Y caminando de forma extraña, pero ondeando su capa, Sevrina Spein entró en el pequeño baño de la vieja torre.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El anciano director sonreía de medio lado con su particular sonrisa de maníaco sobremedicado, el plan que acababa de idear para mantener en secreto el cambio de los chicos era magnífico.

Sencillamente debía centrarse en los estudios muggles.

Tal vez con eso sería suficiente para integrar de nuevo al joven Malfoy con los chicos de su edad; incluso tal vez, la experiencia suavizaría lo suficiente a Severus para que rehiciera por fin su vida.

Dejó un recado a Dobby para que llevara ropa femenina de varias tallas a la señorita Granger, ella sabría que hacer.

Recostándose en su cómoda butaca de orejas, el anciano director sonrió feliz de nuevo, además era hilarante imaginar a los astutos Slytheryn y a los arrojados Gryffindor lidiando con los típicos problemas femeninos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

La calma de la noche invernal fue rota por un alarido de terror que parecía provenir de unas de las viejas torres del castillo.

En su cabaña, Hagrid tranquilizó a su fiel Fang, con unos ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza perruna mientras escuchaba el agitado despertar de los habitantes del bosque prohibido.

Los alumnos que aún se encontraban en las diversas salas comunes de las casas del colegio se preguntaron que fantasma era el responsable ahora; quizás fuera la dama gris a quien el Barón sanguinario molestaba de nuevo.

Los fantasmas corrieron a investigar si se celebraba una nueva competencia de deportes de cabezas.

Argus Filch, entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha mientras aguzaba el oído. Sin embargo el grito no volvió a repetirse. "Algun día los atraparé, bestezuelas demandantes" pensó con saña.

Encerrada en el baño de la vieja torre de premios anuales, una delgada y pálida mujer miraba con horror la caja de colores chillones en su mano derecha y el extraño artefacto cilíndrico en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué tengo que meterlo donde?

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Lamento en verdad el retraso, pero el año pasado no fue uno de los mejores en mi vida. Y este tipo de inspiración no venía a mí porque no me encontraba con ánimo suficiente. Sin embargo siento que se los debo.

Prometo llenarme de endorfinas de alguna forma para continuar. Aunque aviso que tengo avanzado el siguiente capítulo y el tono de la historia va a subir (de ahí la clasificación), espero no les moleste.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	4. Talla y copa

Bienvenidas de nuevo, espero les guste este capitulo.

Nota: no tengo ganancias económicas derivadas del presente escrito. Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama.

Debo agradecer a todo aquel que lee, comenta, pone en favoritos, en notificaciones y pasa por este fic. Por ustedes este capítulo.

Advertencia: Perversión escrita, si no desea ser pervertido por este capítulo, omita la lectura.

Aclarado el punto iniciemos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Talla y copa**

Hermione llegó a la torre después de un relajante baño con aceite de lavanda, que se alargó 3 horas. Gracias a Dios que el baño de prefectos tenía agua proveniente de manantiales térmicos.

En la sala encontró todo en calma, los sillones pequeños fueron pegados a la pared y al lado del sillón mas grande se encontraban varias colchonetas a manera de futones. Dos cabelleras (una rubia y otra pelirroja) salían de las colchonetas mostrando un enredo de mucho cuidado.

-Bien, supongo que el murciélago y la sierpe se quedaron con las habitaciones.

Debatiéndose entre regresar a la torre de su casa o hacerse un lugar entre las chicas se dejó caer en el sillón, que curiosamente estaba empapado en lo que parecía una plasta de jabón.

Decidió quedarse con los chicos, finalmente, no era una situación por la que no hubiera pasado mientras duró la guerra contra Tom Riddle.

Al escuchar los leves ronquidos de Ron y la suave respiración de Harry, la castaña se alegró de no hacer el largo camino de regreso hasta la habitación que compartía con Lav-lav y Parvati. Levantó el edredón por el lado cercano a los enredados cabellos pelirrojos y se acurrucó junto a su mejor amigo, dando gracias a Morgana que ahora ya estaban dormidos.

Merlín sabía que ella se sentía mal, el dolor de espalda que tenía solo era comparable al palpitar de dolor en sus sienes. Y no quería ni imaginarse que extraños padecimientos tenían los chicos.

En realidad se sentía un poco (pero solo un poco) culpable de haberlos abandonado a su suerte con el uso de los tampones, pero no creía que el explicarles como introducir un tampón en sus cuerpos fuera algo para mejorar la convivencia con sus mejores amigos, ya no digamos con el profesor Snape o el hurón oxigenado. Además no era como si pudiera pasearse libremente ahí, su ropa interior y pijamas eran ahora un tanto inadecuados para el público que habitaba la torre de prefectos.

Solo bastaba ver su pijama de dos piezas de un inocente color tostado. Inocente color, si. Lo que no era nada inocente era la forma en que la suave tela se pegaba a su piel, o la manera en que se transparentaba en la parte superior mostrando claramente su hábito de dormir sin sostén. Eso por no hablar de la parte inferior, que mostraba la piel de su abdomen (porque era a la cadera) y solo llegaba hasta donde comenzaban sus muslos. Y esta era su pijama mas recatada.

Harta de todo tipo de comentarios acerca de sus "bragas de abuelita" que hacían desde su propia abuela hasta sus revoltosas compañeras de casa, la castaña por fin había accedido a los ruegos de su mamá para renovar su guardarropa. Pijamas y saltos de cama de encaje y gasa, sujetadores casi transparentes, camisetas escotadas y diminutas bragas llenaban una tercera parte de su baúl desde este verano. Solo esperaba que convivir con sus mejores amigos en con ese aspecto fuera igual de fácil que hacerlo vestida con los camisones de franela del cuello a los tobillos.

Aunque, ahora que ellos estaban en las mismas condiciones debían tener algo de piedad por ella; si no de forma voluntaria, si de manera forzada cuando vieran lo complicado que era escoger ropa que le sentara bien propio cuerpo sin padecer torturas en el intento.

Llegado a ese punto de reflexión, la leona sonrió. Al fin los hombres sabrían lo difícil que era ser mujer. Y con este reconfortante pensamiento se durmió.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El aroma a shampoo de frutas lo estaba volviendo loco.

Abrió los ojos, la pesadilla en la que se había convertido en una niñita delicada había terminado. Gracias a Merlín había sido solo eso: una pesadilla. Se sentía muy aliviado.

Estiró su brazo para saber que tan lejos estaba de la orilla de la cama y sintió contra el un cálido cuerpo. El delicado y cálido cuerpo siempre presente en sus fantasías.

El origen del olor a shampoo de frutas.

Bizqueando, enfocó los mechones castaños y rizados sueltos de un moño desenfadado, que enmarcaban un hombro desnudo y delicado. Su mano renunció a buscar la orilla de la cama y se posó sobre esa aterciopelada y suave piel. Rayos de electricidad fluyeron por sus nervios desde los dedos hasta su columna vertebral ocasionando un escalofrío que no pudo reprimir.

La sangre corrió por sus venas como lava ardiendo.

Corrió su mano por todo el brazo hasta la delicada cintura femenina y posó la palma en su vientre. La piel saludó a las yemas de sus dedos que hicieron círculos en el delicado ombligo. Pegó su nariz al suave y esponjado cabello, aspirando hasta marearse con el afrutado aroma.

Un gemido emitido con un suave ronroneo de placer, le animó a subir la palma por debajo de la tela de la camiseta hasta la increíble suavidad de los senos.

Esperaba sentir la tela de un sujetador, pero en cambio, encontró el premio de la piel desnuda y un pequeño pezón firme como guijarro. Otro gemido escapó suavemente de la chica junto a él cuando lo giró suavemente entre el índice y el pulgar.

Besó el aterciopelado hombro descubierto y no logró resistirse al deseo de probar el dulce sabor de esa piel. Sabía a vainilla y frutas, seguramente un jabón a juego con el desquiciante shampoo.

Despacio, se desplazó por la cama para pegarse a la parte trasera de ese sueño húmedo hecho realidad. Presionó las caderas contra su redondo trasero y pegó los senos a su grácil espalda.

Un momento.

¿Senos?

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El rígido ex espía de Dumbledore estaba insomne. Esta situación estaba molestándole mucho.

No era suficiente con que ahora era una mujer, también tenía que ser una mujer _menstruando_; si ese tal _transpón_ era cómodo, no quería ni imaginar como serían esas tales _trollas_ o _represas_ que había mencionado Granger.

Por Morgana que nunca había sido torturado de una manera tan infame. Ni siquiera el Lord Tenebroso castigaba con tanta imaginación; él se limitaba a latigazos mágicos, crucios, cuchillos con la hoja al rojo vivo, pesadillas inducidas por legeremancia o abrazos de su serpiente. Sin embargo, hasta el momento Snape había padecido una migraña de proporciones astronómicas, dolor de espalda baja, un dolor que Granger llamó _pólipos_ y sensibilidad en partes que nunca imaginó tener. Pero lo peor, era la humillación de haber requerido meter ese maldito cilindro de material absorbente en un lugar por demás incómodo.

Los muggles si que gustaban de torturar a sus mujeres con sus creativos inventos.

Trató de darse la vuelta bajo las sábanas sin mover demasiado las caderas, porque a cada movimiento, el artefacto del demonio le recordaba su presencia con un pinchazo en una parte muy delicada. No sabía si el insomnio se debía a sus reflexiones cada vez más caóticas o si formaba parte del dichoso síndrome ese.

La luz del escuálido sol invernal entraba por la ridícula ventana circular de su habitación e iluminaba la habitación empalagosamente femenina. Al parecer, en su urgencia de alejarse de los adolescentes escogió la habitación de la premio anual. Las cortinas a juego con las colchas color rosa y los encajes en el baldaquín de la cama empeoraban su humor y acrecentaban sus nauseas.

Decidió que era hora de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. Las abdominales y las lagartijas no requerían de equipo y el baldaquín de hierro retorcido le serviría para las flexiones de brazo. Lo que más extrañaba en esta fría época del año era el hecho de poder nadar en el lago; no había nada mejor para mantener en forma sus músculos que unas largas brazadas evitando al calamar gigante.

Por suerte era viernes y solo debía presentarse a una clase, bueno, si es que al vejete desquiciado no se le ocurría alguna forma de cambiar para mal la precaria situación en que se encontraba.

La vida no se conformaba con haberlo tratado con la punta de un zapato de mago, si no que ahora cuando le habían ofrecido el puesto de catedrático en la universidad mágica de UMK no iba a poder asistir a la entrevista de trabajo con el rector. No al menos con el aspecto de una mujer.

Mas molesto que de costumbre, inició sus ejercicios matutinos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Quien fuera el príncipe más atractivo que hubiera pisado la casa de Slytherin, pasaba por un muy mal momento. Casi no había podido dormir, porque además de los calambres que atormentaban sus entrañas, sus _femeninas_ entrañas, no había podido acomodarse en su postura favorita: boca abajo.

Esas hermosas redondeces que ahora formaban parte de su delantera, dolían como el infierno con solo tocarlas, ya no digamos presionándolas con su peso sobre el colchón.

Cuando Pansy o Astoria se resistían a sus juveniles y ardorosas atenciones, aduciendo dolor o sensibilidad, siempre se burlaba de sus intentos de controlarlo mediante técnicas tan rudimentarias.

O el argumento de tener cólicos, o el muy socorrido tema de sentirse irritable por el cual las chicas justificaban sus continuos arranques de celos psicópatas.

Ahora todas esas excusas sonaban reales; incluso las ojeras que solían lucir las hermanas Greengrass estaban justificadas por el gran tamaño de sus atributos frontales.

Definitivamente, cuanto mas tiempo siguiera padeciendo esta apariencia, mas comprendería a las mujeres y eso no le gustaba nada.

Y pensando en mujeres, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada "bonito" que ponerse, a menos que el vejete modificara de nuevo sus uniformes masculinos. Pero ¿y si lo obligaban a usar una de esas estúpidas faldas con tabloncitos?

Que horror. Todos sus antepasados Black y Malfoy se revolverían en sus tumbas, incluyendo los que aun estaban vivos. Decidió que pasara lo que pasara, usaría sus pantalones, los modificaría si era necesario, pero usaría pantalones. Solo eso. Estar limpio y usar ropa limpia y planchada era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Comprendió entonces que si deseaba bañarse tranquilamente debía llegar al pequeño baño antes que las demás y se levantó disgustado.

En cuanto puso ambos pies en el suelo, un río de sangre corrió hasta el suelo por sus piernas.

-Esto de ser mujer es un asco.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Una enojada niñita de aspecto vulnerable y delicado, enfundada en un enorme bóxer de hombre y una camiseta sin mangas, pelirroja y mal encarada, gritaba histéricamente mientras corría alrededor de la sala común.

Y no, no era Ranma Saotome.

Sus bamboleantes y enormes atributos físicos se sacudieron frenéticamente al ritmo de sus quejas.

-¡Me niego rotundamente a usar eso!

-Harry, contrólate. Es necesario que uses una prenda que de soporte a tu busto.

-Claro Potty, ¿no ves que se ven enormes y caídas?

Mientras Harry se lanzaba sobre el cuello de la "princesa de Slytherin", que vestía solo una toalla, La rubia del grupo entraba sigilosamente al baño.

Nunca había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, pero nunca tenía sueños tan vividos como los que ahora recordaba de anoche. Soñó que llegaba al gran comedor vestido con una de esas cosas de gasa que usaban las modelos en las Playwizard que coleccionaban los gemelos.

Pero en el sueño, Ron tenía su cuerpo, no el de esa niña rubia que era tan similar a Luna Lovegood. Y se veía obligado a caminar hasta la mesa que el director dispuso para él, mientras todos los alumnos lo señalaban y se burlaban de su aspecto.

A causa de ese espeluznante sueño, y por la ropa interior afeminada que Hermione pretendía que usara, se escapó de la sala común usando el baño como escondite. Requería unos minutos para mantener la sanidad mental.

Y para que nadie lo viera comerse el último paquete de galletas que quedaba en la cocina.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Primero necesitamos conocer la talla de cada una, luego escogemos el modelo que quieran usar. A la medida del torso se le conoce como la "talla" y a la diferencia entre esta y la medida del busto como "copa". De ahí tenemos que el profesor es talla 36 copa "B", Ron es 32 "A", Malfoy es 34 "B" y Harry… 34 "C". – terminó la castaña ruborizada.

Hermione hablaba como una experta a las cuatro mujeres en camiseta de tirantes frente a ella.

-Las varillas en forma curvada dan soporte y mantienen la forma redonda, las varillas laterales dan soporte aunque creo que no requieren de esas ahora. La copa completa tiene a disminuir el tamaño mientras que la media copa resalta la forma, sobre todo si el tirante esta mas cercano al brazo que a…

-Realmente, Granger, yo preferiría usar solamente algo entallado para evitar que se muevan o se noten. – comentó con rostro imperturbable la "profesora Spein".

-No se preocupe profesor estos modelos de copa completa y tirante en medio son para soporte, incluso estos son de uso deportivo y tienden a reducir la apariencia…

-¡Es increíble! Ya hiciste aburrido el tema de la ropa interior Sabelotodo, ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿Aburrirnos hasta la muerte con la teoría del sexo? – interrumpió molesto el hurón.

-Allá tu si quieres tener sexo en ese cuerpo Malfoy, siempre supe que eras un pervertido, pero esto te supera hasta a ti. – La pelirroja Potter no desperdició la oportunidad de atacar a su némesis.

-Pues tú deberías aprovechar, porque esto es lo más cerca que te encontrarás de satisfacer a una mujer. – Los acerados ojos de la sierpe relampaguearon de furia no disimulada al contestar.

Sin embargo, la interrupción de Draco, llevó a Hermione a recordar la forma en la que despertó hoy en la mañana: con el brazo de Harry sobre su cintura y sus labios a centímetros de su oído susurrando cosas ininteligibles con una voz tan profunda y sexy que, por un momento, la castaña creyó que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando se percató de que Harry hablaba pársel, supo que se encontraba dormido, ya que siempre que hablaba en sueños lo hacía en la lengua de las serpientes. Durante la guerra, Hermione se dormía escuchándolo hablar así. Por eso decidió no despertarlo, bueno tal vez el hecho de que su mano deslizó el tirante de su bata para luego besar su hombro influyó en que la castaña no dijera nada.

Aturdida por la increíble sensación de sus labios deslizándose por la piel de su hombro. Y luego de su cuello, Hermione no previó el siguiente movimiento. La juguetona mano de Harry se metió bajo la suave tela de su pijama para acariciar su abdomen, haciéndola soltar un involuntario gemido.

Cuando unos suaves dedos tomaron y retorcieron suavemente su pezón, la chica dudó entre despertar a su mejor amigo, detener su mano o girarse para participar activamente en su "sueño". Pero el-muchacho-que-vivió-dos-veces se le adelantó de nuevo presionado su cuerpo contra su espalda y despertando con un sobresalto que incluso a ella le fue difícil fingir que seguía dormida cuando el se levantó asustado sujetándose los senos y soltando maldiciones en voz baja.

Es cierto que poco antes de que su mejor amigo y Ginny terminaran su relación, sentía algo por él. Y que muchas veces deseó estar en los altos zapatos de la Weasley cuando los veía besarse o abrazarse; pero de ese punto, al que había llegado esta mañana de dejarse toquetear por Harry estando el aún dormido, pues… podría decirse que había caído demasiado bajo. Sobretodo ahora, que existía una gran diferencia. De hecho pudiera decirse que un par de diferencias copa "C".

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	5. Tacones, encajes y muerdágo

Bienvenidas de nuevo, espero les guste este capitulo.

Nota: no tengo ganancias económicas derivadas del presente escrito. Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama.

Debo agradecer a todo aquel que lee, comenta, pone en favoritos, en notificaciones y pasa por este fic. Por ustedes este capítulo.

Aclarado el punto iniciemos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Tacones, encajes y muerdágo**

Después de finalizar la conferencia acerca de las tallas de sostén, llegó la hora de enseñarles a ponérselos.

-Excepto los que se cierran al frente, es mejor cerrarlos primero ajustando los broches a la espalda y luego subir los tirantes con cuidado.

-Porqué no nos enseñas como, Mione. – Contrario a lo pensado, la pregunta fue hecha inocentemente por Ron.

-Bien, fíjense en esto.

La castaña tomo un sostén del montón sobre el sofá y bajo la atenta mirada de todos -sobre todo de una pelirroja y una ojigris- se lo abrochó sobre la blusa del uniforme y luego colocó los tirantes.

Una a una entró al baño a ponerse el sostén que tenía en las manos.

-Mione, creo que no es de mi talla. -afirmó con preocupación Harry, embutido en un sostén de encaje blanco muy básico pero delicado. Algo sucedía con su pecho porque se veía incomodo y mal orientado.

Mientras las otras "mujeres" terminaban de vestirse, Hermione buscó la manera más diplomática de decirle al chico de sus sueños, que sus bubis eran tan grandes, que debía acomodarlas dentro de las copas para no lastimarse.

-No Harry, es solo que tienes que acomodarlos dentro de las copas. – Dijo poniéndose muy colorada.

Harry intentó acomodarlas pero el penoso resultado fue tan doloroso que incluso la castaña sintió molestias en su anatomía.

-Espera, déjame explicarte cómo.

Situándose tras la pelirroja, la castaña llevó sus manos al pecho cubierto por encaje blanco. El respingo fue en ambos, al percibir la chispa que saltó de piel a piel, cuando sitúo sus palmas en la parte baja de los prominentes encantos, por dentro del sujetador.

A pesar de que el largo pelo rojo obstruía la visión de Hermione, el olor que llenaba sus fosas nasales le informaba que estaba tocando a Harry, que la piel bajo sus dedos era de Harry, que el palpitar rápido del corazón que sentía era de Harry. Y por supuesto que se altero por eso. No importaba que fuera mucho menos alto, que sus brazos fueran delicados en lugar de musculosos, que la piel fuera tan suave o que el corazón palpitara bajo unos suaves y cálidos senos.

El propio corazón de la castaña se aceleró a un ritmo increíble, como si quisiera informar al de la pelirroja que se encontraba cerca, que se encontraba ahí latiendo solo por él.

La exclamación en pársel por parte de Harry, la sacó de su trance; entonces elevó sus manos, que aún acunaban sus senos, por dentro del sostén, hasta que se acomodaron dentro de las copas de manera amplia. Todo hubiera ido bien de no ser porque al retirar las manos, unas manos delicadas apresaron a las suyas manteniendo sus brazos donde estaban.

-Herms, tu…

-Mione! ¡Estas cosas no se cierran!

La burbuja de electricidad se deshizo con un suspiro por parte de las chicas involucradas. Y la bruja más inteligente de su generación se giró, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas enrojecidas, a ayudar a Ron a abrocharse correctamente el uniforme.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Finalmente, vestirlas a todas fue una completa odisea; el profesor se dejó un sostén de abuelita, de color negro (el único entre todas las cosas que le quedaban y era de ese color) que le daba a sus "nenas" un aspecto picudo nada natural y muy cincuentero, totalmente opuesto a su iniciativa de reducir la apariencia de su busto. Decidió usar pantis tipo bóxer, aunque tres tallas mas grandes; para que "cubrieran perfectamente sus partes pudendas", como el mismo expresó. Se decidió también por un sobrio pero entallado vestido negro, que cubrió con esas estupideces lilas que envió la directora del Harsvarst. Por desgracia el único calzado que le quedó fueron unos mortíferos zapatos negros con tacón de 12 o 13 cm.

Sinceramente, nadie en la torre tenía idea del tipo de entrenamiento para mortífago que le permitía estar cómodamente de pie en esos tacones.

Ron, Harry y Malfoy fueron vestidos prácticamente con lo mismo: conjunto blanco de ropa interior (si, todos usaban bragas de abuela, eran las más decorosas), los uniformes genéricos de cualquier escuela media, consistentes en falda negra de tablones, blusa blanca, corbata negra y calcetas blancas. Muy básico.

La rubia Romieta se vio en la absoluta necesidad de cambiarse, debido a un "femenino" accidente. Resulta que después de tanto evadir el tema, Hermione tuvo que explicarle a su más _agradable_ profesor, al sangrelimpia más presuntuoso del colegio y a sus mejores amigos, que el _tampón_ funcionaba solo sí era introducido dentro del cuerpo (como ignoraba Ron), que mientras durara la menstruación (aclaró que probablemente fueran 3 días) era necesario usar uno, no solo durante el día (como opinaba Draco), que usado correctamente no se sentía nada (como contradecía mentalmente Snape) y que la parte plástica se retiraba para solo dejar la parte absorbente (Harry fue quien se ruborizó en esta parte).

-Y recuerden, no son eternos deben cambiarlos cuando sea necesario y no deben dejarlos más de 4 horas. ¿Todos tienen las pastillas que les di en la mañana? – Cuando todos asintieron continúo – Deben tomarlas si sienten dolor y no olviden consultarme cualquier duda que tengan.

Como siempre, el joven Malfoy sintió ganas de molestar, e interrumpiendo cambió el tema.

-Yo no sé tu sabelotodo, pero ¿vas a dejarnos salir con el cabello como arbusto? Sin ofender, pero no quiero parecerme a ti, además parecemos esas cosas que usan los elfos para sacudir el polvo.

-Tienes razón Malfoy, olvide el peinado. – reconoció la castaña sonrojándose.

Después de buscar algunos cepillos, ligas, pasadores y algo de mousse que tenía en su baúl (las pociones alisadoras o rizadoras estaban totalmente descartadas), les indicó como hacer un recogido básico, una trenza o una cola de caballo.

Ron, optó por una sencilla cola de caballo en la nuca, sin demasiadas complicaciones y Harry logró someter la larga cabellera pelirroja retorciéndola para hacerla un recogido en la parte alta de la cabeza.

De nuevo, el profesor Snape demostró desconocidas habilidades: sin preguntar nada se hizo una trenza francesa, que tenía un complicadísimo aspecto, pero que el no tardó ni cinco minutos en terminar.

Después de exigir que un elfo lo peinara, el hurón se negó a salir de la sala común. No importó que Hermione le recordara que según la reciente declaración de derechos de los seres mágico no humanos (que ella había logrado que aprobara la comunidad mágica mundial), los elfos no debían realizar labores de arreglo personal si el "amo" pudiera realizarlas por si mismo. Se negó absolutamente y amenazó con empezar a gritar.

Ante el descontento de sus amigos, la castaña accedió a peinar a la ojigris, pero nadie se percató del brillo diabólico de su mirada.

Aunque toda la comunidad mágica fue consiente del "desequilibrio en la fuerza" cuando todos cientos antepasados Malfoy se revolvieron en sus tumbas por el peinado resultante.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Dramieta "hurona"'Luciens, caminaba seriamente tras el trío de cotorras con quien se vio obligado a convivir. Se encontraba prácticamente en un shock auto inducido para evitar traumas innecesarios.

De que otra forma podría evitar lanzar improperios, contra el propio Merlín, por el hecho de haberlo reducido a un sucio muggle; atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica (linda si, pero al fin chica) que a su vez se encontraba encerrado en un castillo de locos donde le estaba prohibido usar la magia. Ni siquiera podía vestirse con la elegancia que requería su estatus.

Su aspecto no asemejaba en nada a su "yo" anterior: traía un nauseabundo par de coletas decoradas por moños, usaba la misma blusa blanca de esa tela semi trasparente que en todas las escuelas se esfuerzan por considerar adecuada para los uniformes; pero que mostraba claramente que usaba un sostén de encaje blanco. La falda de tabloncitos le llegaba una cuarta arriba de la rodilla, porque por más que se esforzó la castaña al buscarle ropa adecuada, no encontró una lo suficientemente larga que no se le cayera de la cintura. Las calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas solo servían para acentuar la longitud de sus piernas y esos zapatos con tacón ya estaban asesinándolo lentamente; aunque no llevará con ellos puestos más de media hora.

Eso de no poder usar magia era un asco.

Al menos la corta túnica sobre el atuendo le permitía mantener el calor, lo malo es que esta era de un color lavanda mariquita con encajes en los bajos y el escudo de una escuela americana famosa por revolver magos con muggles.

La cararajada y la pobretón no tenían problemas con eso, pues ya de por si eran afeminados y si sumaban el hecho de que el elegido fue un muggle toda su infancia y la comadreja era tan traidor a la sangre que adoraba lo muggle, pues no les debería ser tan difícil.

Aunque pocos lo supieran, su padrino Snape era hijo de un muggle, y sabía moverse como uno de ellos igual que sabía moverse como espía; y la sabelotodo...

Bueno la sabelotodo era un bicho especial, aunque no por eso menos bicho. Ignorando la idiotez de lo sangresucia (cosa que cada vez importaba menos), la comelibros era inteligente, tolerante y pudiera incluso considerársele simpática si carecía de ese nefasto par de accesorios que ella llamaba amigos.

En especial considerando el espectáculo que le mostró esta mañana, cuando se dirigía sigilosamente al baño.

Solo de pensar de nuevo en eso y la piel se le erizaba, los sensibles senos se volvían mas sensibles, las rodillas se le volvían gelatina y estaba seguro, que de seguir siendo un hombre, tendría que haber tomado una ducha con hielitos para poder salir de la torre de los premios anuales.

Cuando esta mañana llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era apoderase el primero de baño, tomó rápidamente su bata de baño, la muda de ropa interior mas cómoda que los elfos le llevaron la noche anterior y el paquete ese de cilindritos que Granger le entregó. Usando sus habilidades de mortífago en entrenamiento, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y salió cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Al salir al pasillo, escuchó varios sonidos irregulares que parecían provenir de la habitación de Snape; algo que sonaba como resoplidos airados, por lo que supuso que su padrino estaría a la mitad de sus ejercicios matinales.

Llegar a esta conclusión le pareció divertido, incluso consideró la posibilidad de espiar para ver que aspecto tenía la mujer haciendo la dura rutina que tenía fijada el ex espía. Pero esa idea quedo abandonada al escuchar unos extraños lloriqueos que Weasley emitía, al parecer a mitad de una pesadilla.

De nuevo, su maquiavélica mente empezó a planear la manera de usar ese detalle en contra del zoquete ex pelirrojo, justamente cuando su mirada gris captó un detalle tan increíble que se vio obligado a retirarse el negro cabello de los ojos: una delicada mano, pequeña y bonita, hacia círculos en el ombligo de una inmóvil castaña.

La parálisis que invadió su cuerpo parecía obra de un hechizo petrificante; a tal grado que Draco dudó incluso poder respirar. El orgulloso Slytherin sintió como cada gota de su purísima sangre viajaba a ciertas partes de su anatomía, que lo que menos necesitaban en este momento era sangre. Su cabeza empezó a girar, como si estuviera en un tornado mágico, cuando esa mano subió la delicada tela del pijama para mostrar un blanco seno coronado por el pezón mas rosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Se trataba de la cosa mas hermosa que alguna vez contempló, incluso considerando sus actuales... circunstancias.

Cuando pulgar e índice de esa mano se apoderaron de la pequeña protuberancia rosa, instintivamente se llevó su propia mano (ahora también delicada y pequeña) a la lisa entrepierna.

Granger soltó entonces un gemido, tan estremecedor, que él mismo se sintió tentado de corear al sentir su propia mano presionando su entrepierna.

¡Maldito fuera San Potter y su agitado despertar!

Para no dar muestras de haber visto las actividades con las que la sabelotodo se recrea por las mañanas, entró al baño moviéndose más veloz que un rayo.

Aunque el espectáculo hubiera terminado, el nivel de excitación no disminuía en su cuerpo sobre dosificado de hormonas. Quitándose rápidamente el desastre sanguinolento en que se hubo convertido su pijama, entró a la ducha con la esperanza de que bastara en el agua fría para disminuir sus ardores. Pero pronto descubrió que no bastaba la helada temperatura de la ducha para quitarse la imagen del rosado botón entre los delicados dedos.

Ese fue el justo momento en que realmente, realmente extrañó ser hombre y tener más de una varita.

Cada vez que el orgullo de los Malfoy se veía en un predicamento similar, bastaba con una sonrisa ladeada para que la causante de tales ardores cayera en sus redes y satisficiera cada una de sus fantasías, saciando cualquier ansia en su varonil cuerpo; en las muy contadas ocasiones cuando esto no era posible (como aquella vez que vio descruzar y volver a cruzar las piernas a una amiga americana de Narcisa), era fácil recurrir a sus propias manos. Claramente eso no fue posible esta mañana

Como resultado su padrino y el trío de cotorras tuvieron que tolerar su frustrado ánimo y esperar hasta que se digno a salir del baño.

Al menos ninguna se quejo de que se hubiera terminado el agua caliente.

De hecho ni siquiera le fue posible verse en un espejo tras sentir sus delicadas manos sosteniendo, desenredando, alisando sus cabellos. El suave toque le hizo entrar en un estado semi-inconsciente que solo le permitía refunfuñar como respuesta a cualquier cosa; y eso era lo que hacía, mientras se dirigían rápidamente hacia el gran comedor sin encontrar una sola alma en los pasillos del colegio.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Media hora antes del desayuno, los jefes de casas reunieron en el gran comedor a todos los alumnos, que protestaban enérgicamente por el hecho de tener que madrugar, cuando pudieran aprovechar una media hora mas de sueño o acicalamiento.

Ni siquiera el hecho de ver la nueva decoración navideña con hadas, muérdago y estrellas, había podido mejorarles los ánimos.

-Espero puedan perdonar esta media hora de su preciado tiempo, queridos alumnos. – El director Dumbledore, con su típica sonrisa demasiado acentuada, se encontraba a punto de explicar el motivo del temprano llamado.

Una ola de murmullos se levantó en todo el gran comedor incrementándose al ingresar Hermione Granger, afamada heroína de guerra, acompañada de la profesora y las alumnas del intercambio.

-Bienvenidas, mis queridas damas, estaba a punto de explicar al alumnado los detalles de su proyecto de investigación.

La elevación de una ceja fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el anciano de parte de la restirada profesora. De las alumnas, solo Granger y Luciens prestaron atención inmediata ante este comentario, sin embargo, por sus expresiones pudiera decirse que no estaban nada contentas con la noticia.

-Como bien saben, el colegio Harsvarst de Estudios mágicos integrales, es reconocido mundialmente por integrar los estudios muggles a las prácticas mágicas, para así fomentar la integración de la comunidad mágica americana con la comunidad muggle. La mayor parte de la teoría de estudios muggles fue desarrollada por investigadores graduados de sus aulas. Por este motivo, La profesora Spein y las jóvenes Luciens, James y Billings así como nuestra querida señorita Granger, participan en un proyecto de investigación para el desarrollo de pociones sin ayuda de la magia. Es por eso que solicito de su ayuda para evitar que las amables damas participantes queden protegidas de la influencia mágica de cualquiera de nosotros.

El director mostró su sonrisa de maniaco, antes de proseguir con su discurso.

-Y para dejarlos iniciar con la comida más importante del día, solo me queda recordarles que la época navideña ha iniciado, y en esta época de paz… bla, bla, bla… agradezcamos al profesor Flitwick por la decoración de este año. No olviden respetar las tradiciones y que tengan buen inicio del fin de semana.

Con un movimiento de su mano, los manjares aparecieron en las mesas, excepto en la mesa de las alumnas del intercambio a donde se acercaron Dobby y Winky para servir el desayuno.

Todos los alumnos atacaron su desayuno con singular alegría, incluso en la mesa de las alumnas de intercambio, donde una rubia se metía comida a la boca casi para reventar sus aterciopeladas mejillas.

La profesora Spein miraba con desprecio a la rubia, y prácticamente no tomo bocado alguno. Reflexionaba acerca de como impartir una clase sin usar la magia, cuando unos alumnos de Hufflepuff que salían del comedor en grupo estallaron en gritos y carcajadas.

Ernie y Susan estaban de pie frente a frente, demasiado cerca y el fulgor rojo en sus mejillas era visible hasta el retirado rincón donde se encontraban sentadas.

-¡Están bajo el muérdago!, corearon algunos tejones alegres y pícaros.

Fue entonces que todos se percataron de que la decorada rama, colgando sobre los dos, arrojaba chispas de luz.

Susan, abochornada, trato de separarse de Ernie, generando solo que sus torsos volvieran a pegarse con un fuerte choque.

-Es sencillo - anuncio Filtwick- solo deben besarse para romper el encantamiento.

Con el color rojo aun mas rojo en sus mejillas, Ernie acercó su cara a la de su compañera, y ante el aullido de todos los alumnos (y de algunos profesores), la besó rápidamente en la mejilla.

Sin embargo continuaron unidos, bajo la mirada de todo el colegio, que atentos no desviaron la vista ni siquiera cuando los platos del desayuno desaparecieron.

Desde la mesa de los profesores, llego un gritito sofocado.

-Albus, ¿a caso los hechizaste para que el beso fuera en los labios?

Mientras Minerva sermoneaba al divertido director, los pobres tejones se daban el beso en los labios mas publico en la historia del colegio.

Incluso quedó registrado en el libro mágico de la biblioteca encargado de anotar estos sucesos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Entre todo el bullicio que se armó para salir del comedor, Dumbledore se acercó a Snape para aclarar algunos puntos.

-Será mejor Severus, que sigas con tus clases en donde estabas. Pero recuerda no delatarte con tu comportamiento. Por cierto, te ves muy bien el día de hoy. - terminó guiñando un ojo a una molestisima profesora.

Antes de que el barbado anciano se retirara a su despacho fue abordado por la mejor alumna de su generación.

-Profesor, si pudiera hacerle una pregunta.

-Claro señorita Granger, diga usted.

-¿Qué horario tendrán los... digo... las chicas?

-Bastara que sigan el suyo, de esta forma siempre estarán juntas y tendrán menos problemas. Recuerde que dependen de usted para no delatarse.

Después de tragar saliva, todos asintieron cautelosamente, y se dispusieron a salir a la primera clase del día: Doble de pociones.

Las delicadas mochilas que les facilitaron no tenían la resistencia necesaria para cargar el montón de pergaminos nuevos y los libros que portaban; por esa razón, los útiles de ron quedaron desperdigados por el suelo cuando la correa de su mochila cedió ante el peso.

Al inclinarse para levantar sus útiles a mitad del comedor, la rubia recibió ayuda de otra rubia: Luna Lovegood, con su collar de corchos, sus aretes de rábanos y unas curiosas gafas.

-Deberías usar una mochila más resistente Ronald. – dijo la rubia en su usual tono soñador.

-Gracias Luna, lo que pasa es que estas cosas de niñita son tan frágiles que no soportan nin...

La cara del ex pelirrojo era una replica de la famosa pintura del grito desesperado, cuando su cerebro tradujo el mensaje que llevaban las palabras de la rubia.

-Pe... Per... Pero...

Sin embargo la rubia no le prestaba total atención, sus enormes ojos azules miraban hacia la puerta del comedor, hacia donde se dirigía la malencarada profesora de pociones.

-¡Alto!

Gritó a Hermione, Malfoy y Harry, quienes se hallaban más cerca de la salida. Eso hizo que la castaña se detuviera en el umbral, al igual que el ojigris situado unos pasos tras ella. Sin embargo Harry, reaccionando con la paranoia típica en su comportamiento anti Voldemort, se echó hacia adelante cubriendo a Hermione con su cuerpo.

-Simplemente genial - dijo con una mueca de fastidio el Principe de Slytherin - ahora están bajo el muérdago.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	6. Hurón Kamikaze

Mil perdones, pero el año anterior no fue para nada mío; bueno: Bienvenidas de nuevo, espero les guste este capitulo.

Nota: no tengo ganancias económicas derivadas del presente escrito. Los personajes no son míos, pero los secuestro para pasar el rato. Juro solemnemente que aunque mis intenciones no son buenas, los devolveré sanos y salvos.

Disculpen la mala ortografía, escribí el cap desde el celular y traigo uñas postizas a petición de mi hermana.

Debo agradecer a todo aquel que lee, comenta, pone en favoritos, en notificaciones y pasa por este fic. Por ustedes este capítulo.

Aclarado el punto iniciemos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Hurón Kamikaze**

La sala común de la torre de prefectos apenas empezaba a caldearse. Tras la retirada del hechizo térmico que mantenía templado el colegio, la estancia estaba con la agradable temperatura de un iglú.

Después de una pelea para ver quien encendía la chimenea, la encargada y ahora tiznada fue la mal encarada profesora Sevrina.

La chica Lovegood y el expelirrojo Weasley se encontraban en la diminuta cocina, preparando la cena con lo que trajeron los elfos. Como debían evitar también la comida preparada mágicamente, y los elfos no debían prepararla a mano (por la legislación de Granger), se vieron obligados a comer lo que ellos preparaban. Por fortuna, la extraña rubia parecía ser buena cocinera y Weasley, que no servía para preparar la poción más sencilla cura furúnculos, si era capaz de seguir las instrucciones para ayudarla a cocinar.

Los cerebros de la generación, buscaban en los libros de pociones avanzadas los lineamientos para identificar los ingredientes de la anti-poción; aunque no parecían muy concentrados en ello. Ambos lanzaban miradas a Potter, quien fingía comprender de lo qué se trataba el tomo en sus manos.

La castaña le lanzaba miradas interrogantes, llenas de un ridículo rubor juvenil; a diferencia de la pelinegra, que lo miraba furibunda. Sinceramente, el ex espía no comprendía lo que le sucedía a su ahijado. Al principio estaba seguro de que se trataba solo de la molestia del "incidente" y las consecuencias, pero ahora parecía más que simplemente molesto. Parecía frustrado. Y algo envidioso. Eso sin contar con que no dejaba de mirar molesto a Potter y, cuando creía que nadie lo notaba, miraba a Granger (luego más exactamente al pecho de esta) y se sonrojaba.

Se encontraban en el último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones y ahora que prácticamente tenían una lista, lo siguiente era conseguir los ingredientes que no se encontraban en su despacho; pocos por supuesto, para empezar con la preparación de la mezcla.

Después del enojo y desconcierto inicial, entendía que el plan de Albus, aunque descabellado e incomodo, era el mejor para manejar su situación. No deseaba ni imaginar el caos que se desataría de tener que vérselas con el ministerio y los padres molestos (Lucius no era para nada comprensivo). Sin mencionar la prensa; desde que Skeeter se jubiló, cada reporterito patán disponible buscaba ocupar su puesto con las notas más escandalosas posibles. Ver a dos ex espías mortífagos y a los dos héroes de la guerra mágica convertidos en féminas era lo que cualquiera de ellos necesitaba para convertirse en el sucesor de Rita.

Descartó pensar en lo que podían hacer con su piel Molly y Narcissa.

Un escalofrío recorrió la envarada espalda, a pesar de que la temperatura comenzaba a caldearse.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Pocas personas vivas sabían que la difunta esposa de Xenophilus Lovegood fue sobrina nieta de la famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney y que, tal como Sybill heredó su don de profecías, Selene heredo el don de visión; mismo que pasó a su honesta hija Luna.

La noche anterior, la rubia de mirada permanentemente soñadora, miró a "las alumnas de intercambio" y por fin se dio cuenta del porque su instinto la había llevado a hacer varias cosas antes del inicio del ciclo escolar.

Y es que su "don" funcionaba de esa extraña manera: de buenas a primeras, tenía un impulso de hacer algo; y lo hacia, con la seguridad de que su instinto no fallaba nunca ya que generalmente ese mismo impulso le ayudaba a salir de un futuro apuro. Con su gran intuición, y su capacidad para ver las creaturas mágicas que los humanos no podían apreciar (como los nargles), Luna lograba salir adelante sin necesidad de mucho.

Simple.

Por ese motivo ni siquiera cuestionó la necesidad que sintió hace unas semanas de comprar varios paquetes de toallas sanitarias muggles, cuando ella usaba el práctico hechizo que le enseñó madam Pomfrey en su primer mes en el colegio.

Tampoco se resistió cuando sintió la necesidad de quedarse después del desayuno en el gran comedor esta mañana y también por ese motivo le avisó a su padre que estas vacaciones de navidad era probable que las pasara en el colegio, solo que no especificó los motivos.

Ahora entendía para que le serviría el curso rápido de cocina que se vio impulsada a tomar el verano pasado.

Y si Luna fuera cualquier otra persona, con preocupaciones más mundanas y comunes, quizás se sentiría algo inquieta por aquellas compras que su instinto la llevó a hacer en una sexshop muggle.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Ignorante de los secretos poderes de la Rubia a su lado, Ronald Billius Weasley, ahora Romieta Billings, se concentraba en seguir las sencillas instrucciones para cocinar una cena decente. Se encontraba un poco feliz.

Dada su naturaleza poco tendiente a preocuparse por algo, dejó a los cerebritos encargarse de la poción y se olvidó del tema. Incluso disfrutaba de la atención que recibió durante las clases; por primera vez le cedían el paso, todo mundo fue amable (incluso con Luna a su lado) y vista su limitación con la magia las clases fueron muy sencillas.

Casi podría disfrutar quedarse así de por vida.

Jamás lo habría admitido ante nadie, pero su madre siempre lo había hecho a un lado; despreciándolo por no ser la hija que siempre espero tener. Y eso siempre le había dejado un amargo sabor de envidia por su pequeña hermana.

Ahora, tras verse en un espejo para admirar su rubia belleza (francamente mayor a la de Ginny) y ese aire etéreo, le era más fácil aceptarse a sí mismo y sentir amor propio.

Además ese hermoso cabello rubio y esos claros ojos azules, le parecían fascinantes y le hacían pensar en cosas lindas, suaves, tiernas. Hasta le hacia pensar en el olor de la amortentia.

No podía definir que, pero su nueva apariencia le recordaba algo muy agradable.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-¿Sangre de alas de murciélago?

-En existencia.

-¿Verbena? ¿Espinas de nido de bowtruckle?

-Si, también tenemos las astillas de pezuña de unicornio, raíz de wereke, escamas de iguana del pacífico, tallos frescos de magnolia y raíces de jengibre.

-Entonces quedan pendientes el polvo de cuarzo amatista de la india, el polvo de hada de vauxhall y los nervios de corazón de arpía. – Dijo Hermione mientras mordisqueaba nerviosa la pluma. - Profesor ¿cree que podamos comprar esos ingredientes en Londres?

-Todos esos ingredientes, excepto los nervios de corazón de arpía, pueden obtenerse en el callejón Diagon. Para los nervios será necesario visitar un sitio del centro.

-Pues alguien tendrá que ir a Londres por lo ingredientes para iniciar la poción. – opinó Potter.

-Y es por eso que el único con menos inteligencia en su casa es Weasley, Potter. Podemos dividirnos, algunos quedándonos a preparar la poción base mientras que otro grupo hace las compras. Y tomando en cuenta que la señorita Granger debe hacerlas, considero oportuno quedarme a prepararla.

- ¿Cómo que la Sa… belotodo debe hacer las compras? – con la paciencia severamente disminuida, la hurona mostró su inconformidad.

-Siendo ingredientes de uso delicado, solo un mago mayor de edad podía comprarlos en una tienda registrada, Malf… quiero decir, Dramieta.

La ironía en el tono de la castaña demostraba que los ánimos se encontraban lejos de su mejor momento. La tensión de Malfoy, la molestia de Potter y la mirada desorientada de Granger contradecían las risas de las felices rubias en la cocina y la cara de póker de Snape.

-Todos aquí somos mayores de edad, Granger.

-Si, y tu identificación como Draco Malfoy va a lucir muy creíble con esos enormes… atributos frontales. –Dijo la castaña señalando la amplia delantera de la morena.

-Yo te acompañare Mione, podemos dejar que esta sierpe ayude al profesor a preparar la base.

-No necesito ayuda _Señorita Harrieta_. Por mi, pueden ir los tres.

Luna, que se había acercado sigilosamente a la mesa de trabajo, interrumpió con una sonrisa, invitándolos a la minúscula cocina. La cena se encontraba ya servida.

-Espero disfruten viajar por medios muggles en compañía de Draco.- concluyó la soñadora muchacha mientras se giraba a la estufa.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Una sencilla sopa alemana de salchicha, bistec con papas, pequeños panecillos –no tan redondos- con crema de ajo y té verde acompañado de las pocas galletas que se escaparon de Ron, constituyeron la cena.

Cada una reflexionaba en sus propios asuntos, mientras la Ravenclaw describía a detalle a los narggles que habitan en las ramas ignoradas de muérdago, y son creados a partir de la desilusión de la planta por no haber presenciado un beso.

El tic tac de reloj sobre la chimenea, el crujir de los leños mientras ardían y la tranquila respiración de la rubia Weasley dormida con la cara sobre la mesa era el único acompañamiento a la relajante voz de Luna mientras esta contaba acerca de las delgadas extremidades heladas de los narggles y su predilección por crear enredos amorosos entre los jóvenes.

-Es por eso que el único muérdago en el castillo que no tiene narggles en este momento, es el de la entrada del gran comedor.

La mención del adorno hechizado, provocó diferentes y poco predecibles reacciones entre las presentes.

Ron despertó sobresaltado por un rocío de té que cayó sobre su rostro.

Harry empezó a toser fuertemente tras atragantarse con la última galleta mientras Snape le propinaba -no tan ligeros- golpecitos en la espalda, con una sonrisa tan maliciosa que nadie podría achacarle buenas intenciones.

Draco -en un gesto tan poco femenino y falto de clase- arrojó el té que estaba bebiendo sobre la cara pálida de la comadreja.

Cubierta de un intenso rubor, desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta el cuello, Hermione pareció mimetizarse con el respaldo de su silla.

Cada uno de los presentes, excepto Ron, a quien las sutilezas no afectaban como al resto de los seres humanos, se hundió en el recuerdo de lo acontecido por la mañana bajo el dichoso muérdago del gran comedor.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

_Regresando a esta mañana, en el gran comedor…_

-Deberías usar una mochila más resistente Ronald. – dijo la rubia en su usual tono soñador.

-Gracias Luna, lo que pasa es que estas cosas de niñita son tan frágiles que no soportan nin...

La cara del ex pelirrojo era una replica de la famosa pintura del grito desesperado, cuando su cerebro tradujo el mensaje que llevaban las palabras de la rubia.

-Pe... Per... Pero...

Sin embargo la rubia no le prestaba total atención, sus enormes ojos azules miraban hacia la puerta del comedor, hacia donde se dirigía la malencarada profesora de pociones.

-¡Alto!

Gritó a Hermione, Malfoy y Harry, quienes se hallaban más cerca de la salida. Eso hizo que la castaña se detuviera en el umbral, al igual que el ojigris situado unos pasos tras ella. Sin embargo Harry, reaccionando con la paranoia típica en su comportamiento anti Voldemort, se echó hacia adelante cubriendo a Hermione con su cuerpo.

-Simplemente genial - dijo con una mueca de fastidio el Principe de Slytherin - ahora están bajo el muérdago.

Con una perversa satisfacción, Snape se limitó a ordenar.

- Nada más sencillo entonces, señorita James bese a Granger.

La castaña logró algo casi imposible, palidecer y ruborizarse al mismo tiempo, mostrando unos puntos rojizos sobre una piel casi tan pálida como la señora Malfoy. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se abrieron hasta mostrar sus orbes color chocolate rodeadas de blanco.

Contrario a esa reacción, la pelirroja se acercó a la asustada chica con una inusitada seguridad en su persona. Malfoy juró, en los años siguientes, que vio esos labios rosados humedecerse en anticipación, mientras Potter atrapaba por los hombros a Granger.

-¿Harry…

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a salir de los labios de la leona más inteligente del colegio, antes de que el niño-ahora-niña que vivió le diera el beso más espectacular de la historia del gran comedor (hasta el momento).

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora

_A pues, que dijo mi mamá que siempre no… XD_

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Era una vil mentira eso de que Krum le había dado su primer beso.

Y durante la dichosa guerra mágica, hubo un momento en que Hermione deseó que se lo hubiera dado Ron. Sin embargo, y pese a que las habladurías hablaban de un beso muy espectacular en la cámara de los secretos, nadie en su vida la había besado.

Hasta el momento.

La suavidad de los labios sobre los suyos, las delicadas manos sobre sus hombros y el largo cabello pelirrojo sobre sus rizos castaños no le quitaron la completa percepción de Harry.

Era Harry.

Era él.

Era él en su perfume, en su ternura, incluso en la forma irreflexiva en que se acercó a ella y sin detenerse fue a adueñarse de sus labios.

Sus manos, con conciencia propia, subieron hasta aferrarse a su cintura, que encontró delicada. Sin embargo lo que rompió con la magia fue otra cosa.

-Consigan un aula vacía, por favor…

La pálida chica que era ahora Malfoy, giró su delicada anatomía, solo para chocar con un invisible campo de magia que lo lanzó hacía atrás con inusitada violencia.

-Descuiden, es sencillo: solo deben besarse. - Dijo Luna, con la mirada perdida.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El aspecto femenino y delicado de la sierpe era lo único que evitaba que Harry apretara el cuello de Malfoy hasta que este dejara de respirar. También atenuaba el hecho de que si una chica besa a otra no hay demasiado problema, ¿verdad?

Pues, si hasta lo hacen en esas fiestas en pijamas que organizan solo para ensayar, ¿cierto?

Además, el rubor que quemaba sus mejillas y la aceleración de sus latidos, no tenían nada que ver con la imagen frente a él: Hermione besando a una chica casi tan hermosa como ella.

Nadie tenía porque recordar que dicha chica era Malfoy.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Los prejuicios de su familia eran basura. Draco lo sabía.

La creencia de que los muggles y lo sangre sucias eran inferiores, no valía dos knuts.

Pero nadie había preparado al heredero del linaje Malfoy para este trance en particular.

Besar una sangre sucia.

Inmediatamente se negó a hacerlo, por nada del mundo besaría a esa chica. A esa bonita y pervertida chica a la que le gustaba tocarse antes de levantase por las mañanas. A la dueña de ese particularmente rosado y turgente…

-Vamos Dramieta, que no tenemos todo el día.

Con su impaciencia, Snape provocó que girara bruscamente y chocara de nuevo con el escudo mágico del muérdago.

La descarga de energía lo envió directo a una pálida sabelotodo, que no se veía con la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo. Extendió sus manos, para detenerse sin chocar con ella, sin embargo, impacto contra el escudo tras la espalda de Granger y volvieron a salir despedidos. Si no fuera porque la Potty lo impidió, pudieron haber rebotado por todo el lugar.

-Hazlo de una vez Malfoy, no hagas de esto algo importante.

Imitando al cararrajada, la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a sí para besarla.

-Mi padre se enterará de esto – dijo antes de darle el beso mas rápido de la historia del colegio.

Bueno esa era su intensión.

Cuando dejó sus labios, la sabelotodo se precipitó contra él, pero no debido a la merecida fama de buen besador que tenía Draco, si no que parecía a punto del desmayo.

Inmediatamente la sostuvo apretando su cintura, sin embargo Granger, se recuperó rápidamente para alejarse de él de un salto y tomar los brazos que Potty le tendió.

El silencio fue nuevamente roto por la malencarada profesora:

-Adelante que no tenemos todo el día.

Se escuchó un nuevo grito de la rubia de Ravenclaw, excepto que esta vez fue demasiado tarde y los tres salieron despedidos al suelo tras chocar con el campo mágico.

-¡Que dem….

-Es lo que trato de decirles, aun tienen que besarse Harry y Draco.

Como siempre, Luna Lovegood había notado lo que nadie más.

La situación rayaba tanto en el surrealismo, que perdiendo toda la elegancia que le fue inculcada desde que nació, se permitió un enorme berrinche consistente en azotarse contra la barrera mágica una y otra vez mientras gritaba insultos que sonrojarían a su difunta tía Bella.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

A veces, Ron Weasley tenía sueños muy vívidos, como todas las personas que tienen el sueño pesado y no despiertan fácilmente. Ahora mismo no se encontraba seguro de estar en uno de sus sueños.

Aunque rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Primero vio a sus dos mejores amigos, uno de los cuales había cambiado de sexo, besarse como si o hubiera un mañana.

Luego vio a su mejor amiga besarse con su peor enemigo vivo; al menos en su defensa podía decir que no se trataba de Voldy.

En este mismo instante veía al hurón, hurona, golpear una y otra vez una invisible barrera mágica al más puro estilo muggle. Como esos "taliristas" que destruyeron unos edificios muggles, según Hermione.

-¡Basta! – gritó Luna- ¿Qué no ves que le hace daño? – dijo mientras señalando a la castaña casi desmayada en brazos de Harry.

Después de una discusión, donde todos gritaron, pero de la que Ron no comprendió ni la mitad, pasó lo impensable.

Justo cuando pensó estar a punto de perder la cabeza, una cálida mano aferró la suya. Por eso dejó de lado la escena y se concentró en ver a esos ojos azules que parecían ventanas al cielo.

Nada importaba, Ron olvidaría esta desafortunada secuencia de eventos en unos minutos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

_Regresando a la cena…_

-Además los narggles pueden solucionar su problema, despiden un polvo casi invisible que en grandes cantidades daña el ectoplasma de los fantasmas y poltergeist, pero en cantidades controladas potencia hechizos anuladores de pociones. Mi mamá se especializaba en investigar estas…

Luna quedó algo sorprendida por la rápida forma en que todo mundo abandonó el comedor.

-Bueno Ron, creo que nos toca lavar los platos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Ahora sí, nos vemos en la próxima.

En serio, dejen un review, prometo actualizar a los 10 reviews ;)

Por cierto mi facebook es diagonal , alma punto gonzalez jimenez (sin espacios) aunque no se relaciona en nada con los fics.

Saludos

Pandora


End file.
